komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Private I Cafe
Overview “Private I Café” '''is an ongoing three part one shot crime and cafe themed komik created by Raykosen (Ray Magbanua) and released under Revel Circle. The three page komik teaser debuted in November 11, 2011 via DeviantArt. The komik issue debuted in November 19, 2011 at Komikon. The komik is in right to left reading format which is the same with Japanese manga way of reading. Story ''"Welcome to the unique cafe where you can have your own private space! It's just that, your private space is managed by three private investigators."'' '''“Private I Café” is a library café which caters book collections, good pastries, coffee and dessert. The library cafe also offers variety of services, ranging from reading and borrowing books, internet access, purchase of items or to simply hanging out. This won’t be possible if not for the three managers of the successful café. Ian Necor, the superb head receptionist. Ira Ortiz, a beautiful head maid waitress. Ivo Peroy, an outstanding head chef. The cafe is open only for 12 hours a day for three days a week. During open hours, they serve different people. However, there are times when this café was being used as the Private Investigators’ Cafe… Characters Production Notes 'Concept and Creation' The original story was conceptualized in 2007 as Magbanua's first attempt to write a detective storyline. He used the line, " A detective manga with a culinary twist." The idea began when Magbanua wanted to create a different approach to detective story. He then mixed Crime and Cafe together as his main motif. The idea was basically inspired from the creator’s little sister’s course, Hotel and Restaurant Institution Management. The creator also had an interest to put up his own café business and used his plans and drafts to finally create, Private I Café. In 2008, Magbanua did and extensive research on the techniques for writing crime and detective fiction. He also took his time in designing everything about Private I Café. From the food and services offered, the work method, the structure, uniforms, and even to a fictional address. It took him couple of years to finalize everything. The uniform of the managers were designed and finalized by his younger sister, Tyn Magbanua. In 2010, he planned to propose the story of Private I Café for a Japanese magazine but eventually replaced the proposal to D.Ice (Detective Ice) storyline. Private I Café was then halted for production because the creator focused on D.Ice and other commissioned projects. In 2011, He officially decided to focus on Private I Café. During the production, it’s in the creator’s mindset that Private I Café exists in real world as he wrote the story outlines. After writing the storyline, he did his thumbnails and drafts during work lunch breaks. He often stays in a café or in a restaurant. He imagines like he is staying in Private I Café during the creation of the first issue. 11th of November 2011, Magbanua debuted the three page teaser online in Facebook, DeviantArt and in Tumblr. The actual komiks was independently published and officially debuted in Komikon in November 19, 2011. 'Logo Design' The first concept of the Private I Café logo was to emphasize the eye and the magnifying glass being merged to together. Then the idea was expanded when the creator wanted the titular logo to be used by the fictional titular establishment as well. What the creator thought, “The title logo must look like a logo of a cafe but also must look like a logo that would give a hint of mystery.” Since Private I Cafe is a detective genre, the creator doesn’t want the idea to be ignored in the creation process. Then the designed and executed the idea of the mouth of the coffee mug forming an image of an eye as well. Also, from the image of the eye and the letter “I” on the mug, the magnifying glass shape becomes visible. However, these were executed to become just hints because the creator’s goal is to not make everything to be unduly obvious and to keep the logo professional and clean looking. The circular logo is the main idea used to match the cylindrical structure of Private I Café establishment. The creator used red family, yellow and white to provoke hunger as to what food logos were usually designed. The logo took 3 weeks to finalize because of the numerous revisions. 'Uniform Design' In Private I Café uniforms, Magbanua envisioned that the uniform must be familiar but must have their own distinction. He collaborated with his little sister, Tyn Magbanua, for the ideas of the uniforms. Tyn Magbanua finalized the look and feel of the uniform design Theme - The creator wanted a beautiful and trendy design but must have traces of Filipino theme in it. The colors used were the same with the logo: yellow, red and white. Tyn used the colors to connect the uniform wearers in the Private I Cafe logo. The aura of the uniform must look young but proper and sophisticated with a hint of mystery. Tyn said after the uniform creation, " I also emphasized that whenever you look at the uniforms, there's a little mystery of why it looks so different with the usual uniforms that you have seen. I think, I achieved that." Ian’s uniform was inspired from a Southern Mindanao’s chaleco merged with a necktie and long sleeves. Ira’s unform was inspired from a Filipina with alterations and making the sleeves more puffed. Ivo’s uniform was inspired from a merging of a chef uniform and a barong tagalong with alterations. 'The Location' The fictional address of Private I Café is: Private I Café 11th Street, corner 3rd Avenue, The Fort Bonifacio Global City, Taguig City, Philippines. Private I Café is an establishment which offers WiFi internet connection, relaxing ambient, book borrowing, book purchasing, and serving Filipino delicacies. There is a reading zone where the customers can enjoy the available books. The café supports Indie Komiks as well. The design of the location was inspired from the streets of Ortigas back in 2008. However, he got inspired by the infrastructure of The Fort Bonifacio Global City and eventually placed Private I Cafe as its fictinal address. The places inside Private I Cafe: *'The External View '– It has a cylindrical structure and established in a corner of a pedestrian crossing and intersecting road . *'The Front Desk' – Ian will assist the customers and will ask on what would the customer would like to do. The area also stands as a cashier and records area for people who will purchase or borrow the books in the library. *'The Main View' – Private I Café has a platform on where the customers can order. *'The Library' – The range of books were ranging from graphic novels, comics, manga, to Filipino komiks. The available books can be borrowed or purchased depending on the availability. *'The Reading Zone '– Just like the library, there is a reading zone where the readers can enjoy the book more. The area is also the area where the readers can use a laptop, notebook or a pad with WiFi internet service provided. *'The Café Tables' – A special place for people who just hangs out but the area is not allowed for readers as the book and food accidents may occur. *'The Kitchen' – Known by the Private I Café employees as the “Pearly White” kitchen. It is where the chefs creates their masterpieces. The kitchen works on mixing drinks, pastries up to pastas. The Kitchen focuses on creating Filipino delicacies. External Links Private I Cafe in DeviantArt Private I Cafe in Tumblr Private I Cafe in Manga Magazine Category:Indie Komiks Category:Komiks Category:Komiks Category:Indie Komiks Category:Indie Komiks Category:Komiks